Rainy Day in Reaperville
by A Perfect Devil
Summary: Nothing can stop the gods  goddesses  of death. Not even a rainy day and a pint of liquor.


_I have a cameo appearance in this. Yes, I am that awesome. _  
_-Fetus. _

Ronald Knox looked out the office window and sighed. It was raining on the one day that most reapers took off because of the inherently low suicide rate that came with warm late-spring days. The would be no surprises this year- except that unwanted visitor. It was a shame too, he hadn't actually burned the banana muffins this time.

"Looks like the picnic has been cancelled." he said sighing and looking bored as hell with everyone else. They had all decided to meet there before going to the park because last year Grell Sutcliffe and William Spears got lost and missed the first hour or so of the party. William and Grell actually did get there on time this year, and Grell had brought a cheesecake she made and William volunteered to bring the tables and chairs with him.

"Ke ke ke…" called out a voice strolling into the office. "Rain got you young people down?" Undertaker asked, seeing that everyone was rather disappointed their singular day off had been taken down by a stray air current in the atmosphere. He pulled out a ring of keys from the folds of his large black robes and tossed it to William, who caught it in his hand.

"You can borrow my office while I am here for the day. Have fuuuun and save me a mufffiin!" Undertaker cheered. Nobody in that room could understand why he would even trust the London Office with his own private office, which as Grell had said was also where he lived, strangely enough.

On the way there, it was as they would say- quiet as the dead. William and Grell whispered things to each other from underneath Grell's giant red umbrella that was covered with ruffles. Eric and Alan said nothing to each other and Ronald tried to strike up a conversation with one of them but he was promptly ignored. He felt terribly out of place when he was surrounded by guys and the only woman in the office who wasn't single. It wasn't Ronald's fault he was a ladies man.

William used the large key carved out of what everyone was assume human bone and it opened without even the slightest creak. Unlike their office, Undertaker's place of residence was not wired and thus William had to dig into his pocket for his book of matches to light some candles. Their was one solitary window but it was covered in dust and nobody wanted to touch it. Not even Eric.

"It's creepy in here." Ronald said.

"That is because this is also morgue." William said, restraining himself from rolling his eyes in public.

"Why would anybody want to live in a morgue, it's weiird."

"Why would anyone want to only dye the back of their hair is what I would like to know."

Grell shot William a look, and not just any look but the look. The meaning of this look was a secret between them but everyone in the room got this chill up their spines, even the corpses. That was not good. She took out her cheesecake and with a scalpel (which smelled faintly of preservative liquid but seemed clean enough) cut it into an equal portion for all present and one for Undertaker. The scalpel hit the metal with clanging noises every time she cut downwards at the hit the bottom.

"Is that a fetus?" Ronald asked pointing to a fetus preserved in a jar.

"Yes, Ronald. That is Dr. Fetus-face and pointing at them is not polite." William corrected him on his manners towards an unborn human child forced into a jar. He clearly had never been to Undertakers place before, and Ronald was reminded why he rarely got invited to things by the senior reapers.

Eric had brought something special with him today, something special being the absolute mainstay for all reaper office parties as well an essential if William was going to be around. This was, of course, naturally and undoubtedly- alcohol. This is what the higher reapers did on their days off, drink the drink that kept the world on running. If it were a man who presided over the spread of a contagious disease, a man who carved Stonehenge or hell, even Jack the Ripper themselves- at the end of the night they all liked to sit by the fire place with some scotch. Grell herself preferred rum and other girly drink made with it; but all forgave her for that and even Eric would admit, if nobody would hear it, that appletinis were delicious.

William passed out the large beakers and everyone's was filled to the top with straight vodka. Ronald was lost in this- sure he had played beer pong before but he had never played drinking games with any of them. He felt quite intimidated, as he heard that William once drank the devil himself under the table. Everyone else seemed completely unphased, all armed with their pokerfaces and beakers in hand.

"Well…. Shall I start?" Grell asked, laying over one of the coffins. Everyone nodded in agreement, including Ronald who was currently playing the 'follow what everyone else does' game.

"I've never…had sex in a coffin!" she said and nobody took a drink.

"I have never been to Spain." Eric stated and Alan and Grell took a drink.

"I have never had sex with Grell." Ronald said, and everyone else took a drink.

"I have never gotten sexual favors from a demon." Alan said, and William took a drink.

"I have never smoked a cigar." William said and Eric took a drink.

"I've never slept with Sebastiian." Grell said and William took a drink. Grell would ask questions later.

"I have never left Europe." Eric said. William, Grell and Ronald took a drink.

Eric's beaker had been emptied first, Grell followed soon behind him. That left Ronald, Alan and William left at the final round and Ronald was already feeling woozy from the drink.

"I have never eaten a live baby octopus!" Ronald said and nobody took a drink.

"I have never enjoyed black cherry smokes." William said and Alan had finally emptied his beaker. This of course, left Ronald and William in the lead and everyone else tipsy and incredibly interested in just how William would win the game this time.

"I have never snuggled with a stuffed animal." Ronald took a drink.

"I have never eaten tooth paste." William was confused but did not take a drink.

"I have never pondered about what it would be like to have a piñata in the office that was stuffed full of jelly beans and opium." Ronald took a drink.

"I have never sworn over an unsorted file." William took a drink- new kid was learning quick.

"I have never cried over a skinned elbow." This made William, of course the winner. This also made Ronald throw up into the nearest casket but that was entirely out of his own control and honestly, everyone else thought he had done very well and that they really should invite him to things more often. Maybe, they'd see if he recovered before the end of the upcoming holiday suicide season.


End file.
